Sabrina
by Stargazer14
Summary: Hmmm...well it picks up at episode 15 with a different girl than Hitomi and she has fealings for Dilandau-sama...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I really wish I did, especially Dilandau-sama..::sigh::. I WANT DILLY!!! .::throws fit::...oh well....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Mystic Moon (Earth) ~ House- Backyard  
  
Sabrina Greywood stared up at the night sky then sighed as she spoke softly, "I wonder what's really up there." The moon was full and bright tonight. She always felt memories flood back to her when she saw a full moon. She figured it had something to do with her late father. Her mother always spoke of him in relation to a bright full moon. Why she did so was beyond her. She said that he had been attacked by wolves while on a camping trip but his body was never found. She personally didn't believe that. She thought that her mother just didn't want to admit that he abandoned her when he saw that his child was a freak. She stopped on that thought.  
  
'Mother is always saying that I put my self down way to much. Well, how would she feel if she was seen as a freak for her colors?' she thought to her self fingering her silvery grey hair in her pale hands. It glistened in the bright moon light and she sighed again. She had to admit it was beautiful like her mother said but it was so unearthly that most people thought her some kind of an 'alien'. Her eyes were just as strange, a kind of very icy blue. Some times she was even called names such as 'ice queen' or 'albino freak'. It did annoy her but she just usually ignored them and kept walking. She was at school to work and that's about all she ever did. She was as quiet as possible, cursing at the teasers in her head. She was glad tomorrow was the last day of her 10th grade year.  
  
Suddenly she stopped as the door to the back yard swung open slowly and a tall feminine figure stepped through. As she came into the light Sabrina saw who it was and was not surprised. "Hi mom," she piped out quietly. "I was just looking at the moon..thinking about dad." Her mother gave a slight nod as she neared her pail daughter then followed her gaze up to the moon. "You probably need to go to bed before 10'o'clock so will be rested for your last day of school tomorrow," her mom said to her in a smooth, calm, sweet voice.  
  
"OK mom. I'll try to get a good night sleep so I can put up with the annoying people at school tomorrow," she replied sarcastically as her mother retreated back to the house. After she was gone she returned her icy eyes to the moon. It was so big and bright. After a moment of staring at it she picked her slim body up and trotted of towards her house and her room where she would retire for the night.  
  
~Gaea~ Vione- Guymelef Hanger  
  
Dilandau Yami Albatou placed one gloved hand on one of the rails that littered the lower decks of the Vione. He had just managed to escape with his life from a suddenly overpowering opponent, Van Fanel. His Dragon Slayers had not been as fortunate. 'How on Gaea did that little pipsqueak become so damn powerful?' he asked himself. He tumbled over the question for a few short minutes staring into space and fingering the blood-red rose in his gloved hands, his elbows now placed firmly on the rusty rail.  
  
The red Alseides unit hung silently in the hanger, gears still trying to cool down from the intense fight. Though his was the only one there that worked there were others that were on repair notice. He turned and glanced at his trusty metal armor that he had grown to love then returned to the rail.  
  
They had all died trying to save him. They had died so that he could live. "Why did.I loose them all," He asked himself out loud as he remembered their shouts and cries. After they had died he swore he could almost feel them protecting him beyond the grave. It gave him the creeps just thinking about it. He wondered if that was why Van had stopped in his tracks and Escaflowne had turned black. He had never been so scared in his life, knowing he was going to die. His thoughts trailed his face looking trebly disturbed. It didn't last for very long as he caught himself. He turned around walking away from the rail a bit. His friends, comrades, allies were dead and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He remembered how he felt while he watched the needless slaughter. He was frozen, petrified in fear. His thoughts came to a stop as he realized the rose tumbling around in his fingers. The petals were as red as their blood. "You're all incompetence; Guimel...Dalet.Chesta.Gatti...Viole. Where's the glory in dying in a fight like that," He spoke quietly to himself trying not to sound weak at the sound of their names then tossed the crimson rose over his shoulder and into the clouds blow, his silver hair shining in the dull sun light. The only people he came close to caring for were dead. Of course he never showed it, practically slapping them around any time the breathed without asking.  
  
Then a cry came out of no where surrounding him. "Please don't leave me alone. Don't leave me!" the voice pleaded. Then it gathered inside his head as an image of a little girl crying flashed through his memory. A pang of nausea hit him with this image and he turned around to grasp the rail. He felt light headed and short of breath. 'What's wrong with me,' he thought. "All alone," he breathed between gasps of the stale air.  
  
Then the nausea became unbearable as he doubled over and grabbed for his mouth, then knelt down to his knees and rolled onto the cold metal floor of the hanger. "I don't want to be alone," he mumbled through his hand, the other hand hugging his chest, as he slowly drew his knees in to for a fetal position. Any thing to make him feel better as the sickness of being alone became worse.  
  
  
  
~Mystic Moon (Earth) ~ Sabrina's Room- Last Day of School  
  
Sabrina woke up to the smell of fresh fried bacon in her nose and the popping of frying it echoing through her ears. It was heaven being so close to the kitchen. Anything and everything her mother made had a different and overtaking smell. She new not every daughter or son would say that, but it seemed she liked everything her mother made.  
  
She quickly got up and dressed in any thing she grabbed which turned out to be a proper, collared, white shirt and a pair of dark pants. They were wrinkled a bit but not too much to change. She fastened a loose fitting belt to her waist for no apparent reason and grabbed a pair of clean socks and her slightly dirty and plain sneakers then raced to the kitchen to greet the food with an open and drooling mouth.  
  
When she got there she saw that her mom had made a good old fashioned breakfast of bacon and eggs. She inhaled her delicious food then ran out the door after the bus, grabbing her scattered things along the way. Most of it was for the trip with her friends afterward. "Bye mom, see you tomorrow night. Love you." She yelled as she ran out the door getting a familiar 'Bye honey' in return.  
  
After school she and her friend, Yasashii (which means kind or gentle in Japanese), were planning on going to some of the North American since she wasn't familiar with the sites, being from Japan. It was going to be kind of like a tour and because Sabrina new enough Japanese she could understand her with out her faltering or not knowing words.  
  
Once she got on the bus and withstood the long, boring hour on the bus with no springs to aid as shock absorbers, she quietly stepped out of the bus, not noticing that her friend was not there to greet her. She was half way to the High School when something caught her eye. She stopped for a moment with a very puzzled look on her face. It appeared to be a small girl wavy, shoulder length hair that seemed to be the color of steel. It waved in a summer breeze like liquid metal. She was wearing a very mid-evil styled dress the in a shade of mint-green. She just stood there staring at Sabrina.  
  
The only thing that seemed odd about her was that she seamed slightly transparent. Sabrina waved that thought away and continued to stare at the little girl who had started to giggle in a childish manner. By this time Sabrina's curiosity had taken over and she took a step towards the mysterious girl, then a few more. Once she was about two feet away from her she started to take another step, but this time the girl bolted towards the back of the school and of course Sabrina was hot on her trail.  
  
She followed the little girl in to the forest behind the school, where she lost her. 'Awww.damn! I lost her!' Sabrina screamed at herself, looking around franticly. Then she heard that innocent giggle again and looked up to see the little girl right in front of her. Sabrina was startled by the sudden appearance and tried to step back but tripped in an uncovered root and fell back on her toosh and felt rather foolish for doing so. She sat there for a minute just staring at the little girl who was just above her eye level right now. She stood up and leaned over to her and looked her straight in her icy blue eyes. "Who are you?" Sabrina finally asked and was surprised at the girls answer. "Save us," the voices echoed all around Sabrina. Sabrina was startled and started looking around for the sources of the other voices but found none. "Well I..." she started but turned around to find that the girl was not there. Instead there was a pendent that glowed a dark, eerie purple. That wasn't the only odd thing about it. It also appeared to be floating in midair. She cautiously reached out for it and as she caught it in her hands it stopped glowing.  
  
The next thing she new was that what seemed like a pillar of liquid light came down from the heavens and surrounded her with its brightness. The light was of purest white and forced her to clamp her eyes shut. She heard someone yelling to her at the top of their lungs. She recognized the voice as Yasashii's and she forced her eyes open to verify. She just barely saw Yasashii standing directly under her holding up both of her hands and practically jumping for her, but Sabrina was to far away by now, almost over to trees. "Sabrina-kun!!! SABRINA-KUN!!!" Yasashii yelled over and over again, but it was no use. Sabrina was gone. "Sabrina-kun?! Kaeru.Kitaku suru.Sabrina-kun," she muttered to herself. Then yelled out in frustration that her friend was gone," SABRINA-KUN!!!!!!"  
  
Author's Note: Incase you were wondering 'kaeru' means come back and 'kitaku suru' means come home in Japanese. I'll try and write more, but summer is coming to an end and I'm just a kid. .::throws temper tantrum::. I don't want to go back! Nnnnooo. (8-6-2002) --- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters in the series. .::pout::. BUT I WISH I ATLEAST OWNED DILANDAU...::cry cry::. Oh well. I am proud to say that I do own Sabrina and her mom.and possibly her dad although I'm not sure who he is yet.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a little short because I can't decide as to where the story should go from here...Please review and possibly give me some ideas as to where it should go from here.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Note: dream  
  
~Vione~  
  
Dilandau had been found asleep on the on the floor of the Vione's guymelef hanger and had been taken back to his room by some guards. It was now night time and Dilandau had shed his armor leaving only his lavender colored vest and black pants. He couldn't get to sleep so he decided to take a walk around the Vione. He walked through the hallways which were only lit by a few blue flickering candles.  
  
'Quiet tonight' He thought to himself as he walked past Folken's room. He always had his door shut and always had an excuse for it. 'If my men were here we'd sneak in and find out what the hell he's doing in there.' He paused at that thought stopping his even pace with it. "I miss them," he said in a whispered that only he could hear. He sighed and then continued walking.  
  
He found his way to the guymelef hanger once again. 'How'd I get back here?' he asked himself as he stepped close to the rail which he had leaned on earlier that evening. He relied on it once again for support, placing his hands on it and looked down in to the white, fluffy clouds. He hated being alone. 'At least I had somebody to talk to when they were around' he thought to himself. After a moment of sighs and frustrated grunts he trudged back to his quarters since he wasn't accomplishing anything by staying up. When he got there he pored himself a glass of wine. It was the color of his eyes, crimson. He remembered the first time he and the Dragon Slayers had stolen wine from Folken's room. He didn't even see them coming. They had sneaked He could tell he would be tiered tomorrow.  
  
----Later that night----  
  
Dilandau was walking through fields of flowers. No, he was standing still. The scenery around him was moving on its own. He saw a small girl in a mint-green dress. She had curly silver hair that came down to her shoulders. She started giggling in a childish manner when she saw some small white flowers. 'It's the crying girl from earlier!' He thought. She quickly bent down and snatched them from their place in the ground. "Where am I?" He said gruffly at the girl, but there was no reply. "Who are you!?" There still was no reply. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He roared then lashed out at her with a slap. He almost fell flat on his face when his hand went right through her. "What the.?" He gasped.  
  
Dilandau was very confused by now. Then it came to him. "I suppose this could possibly be a dream," he softly proclaimed to himself. He was still in shock that it looked so real. "Oh well. A dream is a dream." He sighed then tried to snap out of it seeing that there wasn't anything interesting to see. But who was the girl and why was she in his dream. "Looks like I'm stuck here with you." He sighed again, looking at the small girl who had finished picking flowers.  
  
It was a small bouquet of white and pink flowers. He noticed one that looked different from the others, more beautiful then the others. He remembered it was called Saggara which was the ancient Atlantis word for serenity. In legend it was the first flower to bloom on Gaea after the war of the gods. He followed the girl (he didn't really have a choice) as she got up and ran. He didn't know where she was going but had a feeling that he would find out soon.  
  
"Brother! Brother!" She cried out as a slightly tall blond haired figure came into view. As she neared Dilandau raged when he saw who her brother was. "Allen.," he growled making a vibrating noise in his pale throat. Young Allen Schezar stood there at the top of the hill waving to the young girl his long blond hair flowing in the breeze. Dilandau ran ahead of her and readied for a punch but then remembered, 'It's only a dream.' A part of him self told him. He forcefully lowered his fist and clamped his eyes shut.  
  
-----  
  
Dilandau awoke to a violent pounding on his door. "WHAT!?" He roared at the disturber. The door opened and a slim boy a bit younger than him walked in. "WELL.SPIT IT OUT!!" Dilandau yelled, still angry that he had been disturbed. "Sir, there is someone on the ship." The soldier finally piped out.  
  
Dilandau threw on his armor and stomped down to the bridge. He found Folken standing there looking disturbed. "What's happening Folken?" Dilandau asked trying to sound awake. Folken looked at him for a while then lowered his eyes to the floor. "All we know is that a bright beam of light game down upon us. It was similar to the one that took the dragon and his Mystic Moon companion away from your fight." He said in an all knowing tone. Just then some soldiers came in with a kicking and screaming adolescent. He could tell it was a woman from her voice. "LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!" She yelled. She stopped once the soldiers took her on to the bridge. She looked around then settled her gaze on Folken and Dilandau. "Lord Dilandau, we found her wandering around the roof." One of the soldiers informed them. They took her closer to him and he could see that she had been beaten a little. She had a red spot on her cheek, probably from a weak slap. "Are you guys in charge here?" She asked hopefully. "I would like to know where I am, and could you tell these people to let go of me?" She asked which was followed by a hard slap across the face. Folken gave Dilandau a strict look, but Dilandau kept his eyes on the girl. "Silence woman! We will be the ones to ask questions." Dilandau hissed and she lowered her head not wanting to mess with him.  
  
Folken bent down and lifted her head up by putting his fingers under her chin so that she was looking straight at him and he was looking into her "Are you a spy from Fanelia?" He questioned her. "Fanelia? I've never even heard of it. Please, just tell me where I am." She asked. "Very well, you are on the Vione, a Zaibach floating fortress." He told her getting some questioned mumbles in return. Folken stood up and took Dilandau over to a corner to talk. "Dilandau, before you do any thing rash, I think we should discus this with Emperor Dornkirk." Folken whispered to Dilandau. Dilandau gave him a sly look. "What the old man don't know can't hurt us." Dilandau whispered back. Folken was surprised at this figured that Dilandau had something in mind for the young girl who called herself Sabrina.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it was so short but I have so much home work and I needed a stopping point. I don't think I will be able to update for a long time so I think I'll try and finish up this one fic that I started writing. I think I'll call it Dilandau and Celena. Hehehe.I'll tell you right now that if you're a Dilandau and Celena fan you'll like it. Thanks and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


End file.
